pour toujours et a jamais
by stefanhalelena38
Summary: Stefan Salavatore et un acteur connu et c'est surtout le prince d'Italie.Un jour,lors d'une soirée,il rencontre une jeune fille ( il ne sait pas qu'elle est la femme avec qui il va joué dans son prochan filme ) c'est Elena Gilbert belle et riche elle fait succomber Stefan a son charme .Ils vivent tous deux a Los Angeles . stefan/elena romance
1. Chapter 1

pdv stefan:

J'arrivais alors devant la salle ou le bal avais lieu cela n'était vraiment pas mon truq de danser,boire et dire bonjour a des gens que je connaissais même fois ci le bal avais eu lieu aux Etats-UNis je n'avais pas besoin de prendre l'avion pendant plusieurs heure pour enfin arriver chez moi.

On m'ouvrit et je n'eu même pas le temps de posé les yeux a l'intérieur qu'une fille me bouscula je me retourna et regarda alors qui est-ce qui venait de me bousculer

"Oh pardon je vraiment désole je voulais m'en aller et je vous ais rentrer dedans"dit-elle elle était brune avec des yeux noisettes .Elle était magnifique .

"C'est rien mais sans vouloir être indiscret pourquoi voulez-vous partir aussi tôt "lui demandais-je

"Demain je commence a tourner un nouveau film et je voudrais me coucher tôt pour ne pas être fatigué"me répondit-elle

"Mais il n'est que 22h17"dis-je en regardant mon I phone

"Justement le temps que je rentre chez moi et que je me lave il sera déjà 23h00"rajouta-elle

"Elena mon enfant je vois que tu as déjà rencontré mon fils Stefan" dit une voix que j'entendais depuis bientôt 26 ans, celle de ma mère

"Ah je ne savais pas que c'était votre fils Marie"

pdv elena:

Je regarda alors dans sa direction il avait des yeux verts magnifique

"Il fait froid par ici rentrons " dit alors Marie ,elle posa sa main sur mon dos me faisant entrer sur la piste de danse

"Toi et Stefan n'avait qu'a dansait j'ai un invité a retrouver"rajouta-elle en me laissant avec lui

"Alors c'est toi son fameux fils "dis-je alors qu'il venait de poser sa main sur mon dos de prendre ma main dans la sienne pour prendre position et danser "T'avait-elle déjà parlé de moi"me questionna-t-il

"Je savais qu'elle avait un garçon mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi tu es acteur c'est ça"lui demandais-je

"Oui d'ou connait-tu la reine du peuple d'Italie "demanda-t-il

"Ma mère et elle sont des amies d'enfance "lui répondis-je

Il s'approcha de moi faisant coller ma poitrine sur son torse ,son odeur était enivrante je releva les yeux vers lui quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma pochette qui était sous mon bras je me recula et le sortit de ma pochette c'était une alarme que j'avais programmé pour pas rentré trop tard

"Désole je dois y aller "

"J'espère bientôt te revoir "


	2. Chapter 2

pdv elena:

dur dur le reveille ce matin,franchement je n'aurais pas dut allé a cette soirée mais ma mere m'y avait trainé de force

Je descendis de ma voiture accompagnée de Caroline

"wouah il a l'air bien ce studio"

"moi j'espere que les autres acrtices ne sont pas des pestes ou sinon on va pas s'entendre moi est le producteur"

On entra et un homme nous demanda de le suivre pour ramener dans la piece ou etait présent les autres acteurs

"Elena tu es un peu en retard mais vient t'assoir on va lire ensemble le script"lanca David le producteur

je m'assis et leur présenta Caroline,elle n'était pas actrice,c'est mon attaché de presse et mon manager l'adorais je ne voyais ma vie sans elle

Je regarda un peu les autres et quand mon regard croisa le sien,mon coeur se mit a battre fort,comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine,je regarda Caroline,qui avait vu la meme chose que moi,me sourire avec un sourire du genre "tante ta chance c'est maintenant ou jamais ".Alors il était acteur ou alors c'etait juste un gens du metier.

"Aujourd'hui on ne va pas vraiment travaillé,commenca David,on va visiter le studio et ses alentours,vous donner les clés de vos loges respectives et parlé histoire de se connaitre Ana tu veut commencer?"

Elle se présenta ansi que d'autre personnes et arriva mon tour je commenca a parler et je ramarqué bien que Stefan me regarder

pdv stefan:

Alors c'est ca ce fameux film qu'elle commencé a joué aujourd'hui,je n'aurais jamais pensé que je tournerai avec elle et puis surtout je ne pensé pas que c'etait une aussi grande actrice que sais c'est pas gentille de dire ca mais je l'imanginé plus en actrice de petit moi qui esperait la revoir je sus servis.

Quand elle se presentais elle me regardait de temps en temps mais quand elle remarqué que je la regardait elle détourné l' copine elle,elle me regardé en me souriant mai je ne comprené pas pourquoi,peut etre que Elena lui avait dit quelque chose.

Aprés m'etre présenté David programma des groupes pour les visites et je me retrouva avec Tyler,mon meilleur ami,Victoria,Lexi et Elena ainsi que sa copine Caroline je crois


	3. Chapter 3

pdv stefan:

Je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de la regarder marcher devant moi,l'assistant du directeur nous fit arreter pour nous montrer le plateau de tournage quand sans faire attention le caméra-man tourna rapidement sa caméra Elena qui ne l'avait pas vu se retourna et la sa tete se cogna contre la caméra et elle tombapar terre

"Merde Terance tu pouvait faire attention"lanca l'assistant,je m'approcha d'elle en me baissant pour voir si elle était bléssé l'aida a se relevé mas a peine etait elle debout qu'elle tourna de l'oeil et s'évanouie dans mes bras un peu comme la premiere fois qu'on c'était rencontré.

"Mais il faut l'emmener a l'hopital"lanca son amie inquiete

"Non sans facon, il y a une infirmerie dans le studio "Dit keviin l'assistant

"Si avec facon,elle vient de s'évanouir faut la ramener a l'hopital c'est tout" dit Caroline

Moi j'etait la a la tenir dans mes bras pendant qu'eux se disputés,je me releva et sortit du studio pour la poser dans ma voiture et me dirigé vers l'hopital

pdv elena :

"Bien maintenant vous allez regardé mon doigt et le suivre ou il va"dit le médecin,il bougea son doigt de bas en haut de gauche a droite et au moment ou il le monta en l'air mes yeux me piquerent et je les ferma instantenément avant de les re-ouvrir

"Eh bien vos examens me paressent normal il y a rien de grave il faudrat juste eviter pendant plusieurs jours de marcher au soleil et une petite bosse apparaitra mais vous irai mieux dans 3-4 jours"dit il n'ayant pas la force de parler j'ocha la tete simplemment. Il sortit de la chambre laissant enter Caroline en furie suivie de prés par Stefan

* * *

court chapitre mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain dite moi si sa vous plait


	4. Chapter 4

pdv elena

"comment tu te sent"me demanda Caroline

"dans les nuages c'est drôle parce que la je suis avec Snoop Dogg "plaisantais-je. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras

"merci Stefan "lui dis-je alors que Caroline venait de se reculer

"c'est rien je n'allais tout de même pas te laissé alors que les deux étaient la a se disputé et même cela aurait pu être plus grave "repondit-il

Je descendis du lit et pris mon sac,Caroline nous devança un peu et j'en profité pour posé des question a Stefan

"je ne savais pas que tu était acteur"

"AÏe touché "

"je voulais pas te blesser "

"non"

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir .On arriva presque vers la sortie quand Caroline recula revint vers nous toutes affolé avec 3 policiers a ses cotes

"y'a plein de photographe on peut pas sortir "dit-elle, je vis Stefan soufflais je comprené qu'il avaient dut apprendre que nous étions la, un policier pris la parole et nous dit que nous allions sortir par la porte de derrière .

pdv Stefan

Aprés être sortis j'avais raccompagné Elena chez elle,nous arrivions devant sa porte quand elle se retourna

"sa va être dur demain"dit-elle d'une voix épuisé

"moi je t'aiderais"rajoutais-je

Je me retourna pour m'en aller quand elle m'appella

"tu veux entrer et boire quelque chose "me proposa t'elle , je savais pas quoi répondre aprés tout il était que 17h27 c'était pas trop tard pour prendre un verre

"ok je veux bien" elle sourit et ouvrit la porte elle me fit enter et j'ai remarqué a quelle point sa maison était belle "je vais prendre une douche fais comme chez toi"

Je me servis un verre d'eau et visita un peu les lieux.C'était trés bien décoré, je traversa un long couloir et m'arreta devant une comode deçu il y avait des cadres avec des photos d'elle avec Caroline et des personnes qui était sûrement des amis ou sa familles

"ça te plait chez moi?"me questionna-t-elle

"oui c'est grand tu vis toute seule"

"non"Merde et moi qui pensé qu'elle était célibataire

"sans vouloir être indiscret qui c'est l'heureux élu"

Elle sourit avant de reprendre"c'est une fille"Ah d'accord et elle était lesbienne, on dirait pas j'ai connu des amies qui était homosexuelle et elle ne ressemble en rien a quelqun qui est gay

"je rigole Stefan c'est Caroline qui vit avec moi,je sus avec personne"

Je déglutit et lui sourit bê avait l'air d'être vraiment sympathique,j'avais envie de la connaitre un peu mieux

pdv elena

"et donc y c'est passé quoi" me demanda Caroline curieuse de savoir ce que Stefan et moi avions fait hier soir

"On n'a regardé un film puis"j'allais continué quand elle me coupa

"un film comment parce que s'y vous avez regardé un film d'action laisse tomber vous ne finirez pas ensemble en revanche si c'est un film d'amour t'a des chances"

"qui est-ce qui te dit que je veux finir avec lui"me dé nous mentons pas je ne suis pas indifférente a son charme

"ohhh s'il te plait t'as des étoiles dans les yeux quand tu le regarde et puis sa ce vois que lui aussi t'aime bien"

"ça veut rien dire en plus on se connait depuis 3 jours a peine"

"si tu le dis mais on verra si vous allais pas couché ensemble dans 2 semaines " n'importe quoi

A la pause j'étais vraiment épuisé cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas joué et pour pas mentir c'était difficile, les autres acteurs était vraiment tous sympa,y'en avait un qui s'appellé Tyler il plaisait fortement a Caroline mais bon ma pauvre petite crevette venait de rompre avec un homme qu'elle aimait beaucoup;ils voulait différentes chosse c'est pour cela qu'il on décide de se séparé mais c'était il 5 semaines férmais les yeux et essaya de me reposer quand je sentis une personne se poser a coté de moi alors j'ouvris mes yeux et découvris Stefan qui me regardait en souriant

"tu veut quoi"lui lancais-je méchament quand je suis fatigué il ne faut pas me parlé je suis tous le temps énervé

"j'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir ,ils ont gravé ton prénom sur le fauteuil"

"non c'est bon je suis fatigué c'est tout "

"tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?"

"non pourquoi"

"je me suis que pour fêter notre premier jour de travail ensemble on pourrait se faire un resto"

"nous deux"demandais-je étonné par sa demande

"non avec les autres mais si tu veut on pourrait se faire un diner tous les deux un autre jour"

"va pour le resto ce soir "

"bon bah je passe chez toi te prendre a 20h45 soit prête "dit-il avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres

A 20h39

"merde Elena dépeche toi y'a sa voiture dans l'allée "dit Caroline en criant depuis le salon

Moi j'étais dans la salle de bain en train de finir de me boucler les cheveux.J'entendis alors la sonnette retentire je sortis en vitesse de la salle de bain, je pris les escaliers et descendis en bas pour les rejoindre...


	5. Chapter 5

pdv Elena :

Je m' arrétais de courir quelques mètre avant l'entrée du salon, je repris mon souffle et entra de la pièce. J'avais opté pour une robe de soirée noire avec les talons hauts qui allés avec,une pochette,trois petits bracelets trop était la avec une fille que le tenait par le bras,elle était blonde,grande,mince et sa tenue disait tout de son caractère elle devait être un peste.

"salut"dis-je a Stefan en lui souriant il me fit un signe de la tête avant de prendre la parole

"je te présente Victoria c'est une grande amie a moi"dis-il elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main,je la serra

"pour pas mentir je suis la meilleur amie de Stefan et son ex aussi"lança-t-elle avec un sourire pour qui se prenait-elle.

"vous allés faire quoi?"demanda Caroline a Stefan

"on va allés au restaurant pour dîner et ensuite on ira faire la fête"lui-répondis Stefan

"OK bon bah vous devriez y allez"ajouta Caroline pendant que Stefan et Victoria sortirent

"quelle tâche celle la "dit Caroline en faisant mine d'être dégoutté puis elle se mit a rire

"allé va tu va être en retard "je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et sortis a mon tour

Je coupa le moteur de ma voiture,pris mon sac et descendis rejoindre les autres,je leur fis tous la bise et quand j'allé dire bonjour a Tyler il me demanda de le suivre

"euh ta copine elle est pas venu "demanda-t-il

"non elle avais du travail tu voulais la voir?"

"oui mais une autre fois peut être"

"oui c'est ça une autre fois"lui lançais-je en rigolant"tu veux son numéro?"repris-je

"oui comme ça je pourrais ...lui parler"il avait l'air trop mal a l'aise,je lui donna son numéro et partis rejoindre les autres

pdv Stefan :

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et partîmes en direction de notre m'assis et se retrouva a côté de moi Elena qui parlait avec Lexi c'était elle ma meilleur amie pas Victoria elle aimé juste avoir une attitude provocante envers les filles qu'elle n'aimait et apparemment Elena était sa nouvelle cible

"et si on faisait un "action ou vérité" en attendant nos plats "proposa mon blagueur de meilleur amie tout le monde et c'est Matt qui ouvris le bal en choisissant une action

"tu vas faire semblant de percuter la femme la bas et tu lui renversera un verre sur sa robe "

"ok"il se leva avec un verre d'eau a la main et fit semblant de trébucher et jeta son verre sur le femme qui était pas loin on se mit tous a rire comme des bê revint avec une trace de doigts sur la joue et une gueule de gamin qui venait de se prendre un savon

"oh a Elena"dit Matt je tourna la tête vers et la regarda

"action"dit elle ce qui eu pour effet d'une bombe on aurait tous pensait qu'elle aurait choisi vérité mais les apparences sont trompeuse

"mets toi sur les genoux de Stefan"elle se leva en se moquant des garçons"oh mon dieu c'est trop difficile "je me redressa un peu plus contre mon dossier et elle s'assit sur mes cuisses

"de l'autre coté "dit Matt,j'entendis Elena soupirais elle se releva et se tourna vers mit ses jambes autour des miennes "voila c'est bon"dit elle "non tu vas aussi roulé une pèle a Stefan"Elle soupira une deuxième fois moi j'était en train de jubilé au fond de moi elle approcha son visage du mien et osa ses lèvres d'un coup contres les miennes j'entendis Tyler crier"avec la langue j'ai dit"elle ouvris ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans ma bouche

pdv Elena :

Il remonta ses mains sur mes hanches,mais je me recula c'était assez ,je me rassis sur ma chaise en essayant de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer Matt et Tyler étaient plié en quatre tellement qu'ils rigolé je tourna ma tête vers Stefan pour le regarder et il me sourit,mais j'avais vu aussi que Victoria n'avait pas l'air aussi amusé,cette soirée s'annonçait riche en action


	6. chapitre 6

pdv Elena :

-mais au sinon j'aime l'Australie,me dit-elle

-tu es déjà allé au Canada,lui demandais-je

-non mais on conseillé d'y aller

Je parlais depuis quelques minutes avec Lexi,elle était vraiment avait tous commandé un plat et nous avions dîner dans la bonne humeur.J'avais vaguement parlé avec Stefan depuis le "baiser" mais il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous,enfin je crois .Après avoir mangé nous partîmes dans une boîte de nuit assez célèbre,j'y suis venu marchais derrière,toute seule,quand Stefan me rejoint en souriant

-sa va?

-oui et toi?

-ouais

-c'est gentille a toi d'être venu a la soirée l'autre jour pour l'association caritative de mes parents,dit-il en me regardant avec ses yeux verts

-c'est rien je me suis toujours dévoué pour ce genre de chose,nous on est la on vit des super choses alors je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autre en serai privé,répondis-je

-tu as raison,parle moi de toi ,je le regarda bizarrement ,on est collègues de travail pour un peu plus de 9 mois je voudrais savoir qui tu es?

-oh je suis Elena

-non mais ça je le savais,dit-il en rigolant je lui souris en retour et continua

-je suis né au Canada le 25 août 1990,j'ai fais des études de théâtre et de poésie,j'ai tourné mon premier film a 20 ans,mes parents sont divorcés et depuis la primaire je connais Caroline c'est ma meilleure amie,a toi?

-je suis né le 5 septembre 1987 en Italie

-non c'est pas vrai,le coupais-je en criant et tout les autres,qui était devant,se retournèrent,pardon dis-je a Stefan pour qu'il continue

-donc j'ai aussi fais des études de théâtre mais aussi de lettres modernes et de littérature et mes parents sont encore ensemble et je suis prince d'Italie et vice souverain de la province de Florence

-waouh cela doit être bien d'avoir du sang royal

-oui mais cela a des inconvénient

-comme quoi?

-les obligations de présence a toute les fêtes royal tous les mois et demi environ et bon c'est pas toujours facile d'être aussi célèbre,tu as toujours des tas de gens qui te suivent,qui s'en prennent a ta vie privée et ...il s'arrêta,d'un coup,de parler et je comprenais bien que ce qu'il allé dire devais être un truq personnelle

-tu habite ou,lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet

-a Beverly Hills .On s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la boite de nuit j'allais entré quand un homme me bouscula violemment contre la porte il été saoul

-mais t'es pas bien tu pouvais pas regardé ou tu allais,cria Stefan,le videur emmena l'homme plus loin et Stefan mis sa main sur mon épaule la ou je m'étais cogné

-sa va Elena,me demanda Tyler, je hocha la tête positivement même si j'avais un peu mal

-mais pas mes chaussures,dis-je car le talons de ma chaussure gauche venait de se casser,une paire que j'avais achetai il y a quelque jour,tan pis

-tu pourras pas dansé,dis Victoria,sans vouloir te chasser tu devrais rentrer chez toi,moi je vais dansé Stefan chouchou tu viens

Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom qu'elle lui avait donné,je regarda Stefan qui pris la parole

-je vais accompagné Elena en plus j'avais pas très envie de danser,dit-il ce qui eu l'effet d'une claque sur la pauvre Victoria je souris intérieurement et me retourna pour partir

pdv Stefan:

-attend,dit Elena,je me retourna et je la vit enlever ses chaussures et commencer a marcher pied nus dans la rue

-tu sais si tu marchais sur un bout de verre tu te couperais

-mais non la voiture est pas loin,dit-elle,je me retourna pour allé vers sa voiture quand je l'entendis crier je me retourna pour la voir et...

* * *

désolé de vous avoir fais attendre mais j'avais des examens etc c'est ça la fin d'année en France bref a la semaine prochaine( je vais poster un nouveau chapitre par semaine )laissé un commentaire


	7. Chapter 7

pdv Stefan:

Je me retourna alors et découvrais Elena assise sur un banc tenant son pied dans sa main, en m'approchant je vis un peu de sang sur sa main,je m'agenouillais prés d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle avait

-bah en fait je crois que tu avais raison j'auras du gardé mes chaussures,dit-elle en grimaçant je poussais un peu sa main pour découvrir la plaie,elle n'était pas très grande environ un centimètre

-viens on va chercher une pharmacie de garde,lui dis-je en l'aidant a serelevre je posais ma main sur son dos et passais mon bras sous son genoux et la portais jusqu'à sa voiture,je l'aidais a s'installer sur le siège passager et m'assis sur le siège conducteur et roulai jusqu'à la première pharmacie encore ouverte et je garais la voiture sur une place de parking et descendis,contournant la voiture pour ouvrir la portière a Elena et l'aidai a descendre

-merci,dit-elle avec un faible sourire

-c'est rien,dis-je en lui rendant son sourire

On entra dans la pharmacie et on s'approcha du guichet ou était présente une vendeuse

-bonsoir puis-je vous aider,demanda en souriant

-euh mon amie a marché sur un bout de verre et elle s'est ouverte le pied ,lui expliquai-je

-d'accord suivez moi je vais vous soigner,dit elle a Elena

Elle nous emmena dans une petite pièce et elle soigna Elena et lui prescrit des médicaments ,on sortit de la pharmacie puis on monta dans sa voiture quand elle prit la parole

-tu as une grande sœur?

-oui elle s'appelle Marina elle a 34 ans

-je la connais elle est trop sympa

-je trouve ça bizarre que tu connaissent ma mère et ma grande sœur mais qu'on ne ce soit jamais vu auparavant

-moi aussi,dit-elle on arriva devant chez elle et on descendis de sa voiture

-tu peux rester a la maison si tu veux,me proposa t-elle

-non merci je vais prendre un taxi je voudrais pas vous déranger Caroline et toi

-tu risque pas de trouver a taxi a 00h15

-Elena Elena Elena entendis-je Caroline crier et arriver a coté de nous en souriant (eh ben elle avait toujours la pèche même tard dans la nuit)

-salut Stefan,me salut-elle toujours avec son sourire légendaire

-j'étais en train de dire a Stefan qu'il pouvait dormir a la maison mais il préfère prendre un taxi qu'il ne trouvera jamais,dit Elena a son amie

-ouais excuse moi Stefan mais t'a pas trop d'excuse,dit Caroline

-mais toi tu conduis tu pourrais me poser chez moi,dis-je en m'adressant a Caroline ça n'est pas que je ne voulais pas mais je suis sur et certain que Victoria va me taper une crise demain et j'en ai marre de l'entendre en fait

-bref,dit Caroline,tu dors a la maison

-non sans façon,lui répondis-je

-si avec façon,rajouta t-elle

-bon ta qu'a prendre ma voiture pour rentrer et demain avant d'aller au studio je passerais prendre la mienne chez toi et toi tu partiras avec la tienne sa te va ,proposa Elena

-ok sa me va

-fait attention Stefan si te veux avoir a m'acheter une autre voiture qui coûte au moins 80 000$,me menaça t-elle c'est vrai qu'un Porche Cayenne S ça coûte cher

-bonne nuit

-merci et bonne nuit a toi aussi je rentrai chez moi et me couchai en repensant a cette drôle de soirée

pdv Elena

-mais tu le fais exprès,cria Caroline

-mais quoi il voulais pas dormir ici j'aillais quand même pas l'empoisonner et l'obliger a rester

-ça aurait été astucieux ,dit Caroline,mais enfin Elena c'était une chance pour toi de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour comme une bête,dit elle me faisant mourir de rire,je rigole pas vous allez super bien ensemble et j'ai un scoop

-vas-y balance

-j'ai passé la soirée sur le web et on parle que de vous,déjà il y a un magazine qui vous a pris en train de vous embrasser un autre photographe qui a pris une photo de Stefan qui te porter comme une princesse tu m'explique

-le bisou c'était un gage de Tyler,qui ma d'ailleurs demandé ton numéro

-que tu lui a donné j'espère,me coupa t-elle

-oui et il ma porter parce que j'avais casser mes chaussure et que j'avais marcher sur un bout de verre c'est pour ça qu'on est rentrer tôt

-mouais viens on va dormir

je la suivis jusqu'en haut ,pris une longue douche et sortant de la salle de bains je me rendis dans le salon ou j'avais laissé mon ordinateur et je lus ce que les médias avais marqué sur nous

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-salut'dis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine

-coucou,tu commence tard aujourd'hui? me questionna t-elle

-oui,a 14h30,pourquoi?

-bah Tyler m'a envoyé un sms pour me demander s'il je voulait déjeuner avec lui ce midi

-et bah vas-y

-ouais t'a raison ta mère a appelé il y a dix minute environ elle veut que vous alliez faire du shopping toutes les deux elle a un truq a te dire

-qu'est ce que c'est?

-je sais pas,répondit-elle mais je connaissais caroline quand elle savait quelque chose et qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire elle s'empêcher de sourire

-dis moi Caroline,lui ordonnais-je

-mais je ne sais rien cette fois ,promis,juré,craché

-aller la dis moi ce qu'elle veut

-je suis pas sure mais c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ,la mère de Stefan a appelé la tienne pour lui dire ce qui c'est passé hier soir

-oh merde

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX l'après midi a 17h00**

nous jouions a un jeu pendant que les techniciens réglé un problème survenus pendant le tournage du coup nous avions eu une petite pause j'était allé cherché ma voiture chez Stefan ce matin il habité dans un manoir gigantesque qui devait appartenir a sa famille c'était très beau chez lui nousrigolions quand le producteur entra dans la pièce et nous annonça que nous pouvions rentré chez nous plut tôt car ils avais besoin de plus de temps pour tout réparer,je me dirigeai alors vers ma loge pour rassemblai mes affaires quand on toqua a la porte et j'allais ouvrir

-salut,dit Stefan en souriant lorsque je lui ouvris la porte ,je peux entrer

-oui vas-y,lui répondis-je en souriant aussi

-tu fais quelque chose ce soir,demanda t-il

-non,lui répondis-je, pourquoi,le questionnais-je curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait

-je me demandais si ça te dirai de dîner avec moi ce soir,je réfléchi quelques secondes je faisais rien ce soir et puis j'aimais bien Stefan alors pourquoi pas

-ok ça me va

-bah je passe te prendre a 20h30 ok

-oui et viens avec ta voiture,lui dis-je en rigolant

-j'y manquerais pas a ce soir


	8. Chapter 8

pdv Elena:

Je descendis dans le garage pour aller chercher ma voiture pour renter chez moi,j'avais passer une bonne journée sauf que mon pied me faisait mal vu que je devais rester debout pendant qu'on tourner le film je conduis jusqu'à chez moi j'entra a l'intérieur,monta dans ma chambre pris une longue douche et je descendis en bas pour prendre un truc a manger et regardais la télé lorsque mon téléphone se mit a sonner,c'était ma mère

-allô,dis-je

-bonjour ma chérie tu vas bien,me dit-elle a l'autre bout de la ligne

-oui sa va

-Caroline t'a dit que je voulais qu'on se voit

-oui

-j'ai réussi a me libérer du boulot pour ce soir alors on pourrait aller dîner ensemble

-euh bah j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu

-que'est ce que c'est

-je sors dîner

-avec qui

-quelqu'un,dis-je bêtement ne voulant pas révéler le nom de la personne qui m'accompagner sachant très bien qu'elle allait s'affoler

-allez dis-moi qui c'est,me supplia-t-elle

-je suis une grande fille je n'est plus besoin de te dire avec qui je sors,me défendis-je

-OK,abandonna t-elle sachant que je ne lui dirait pas

-tu a rencontré Stefan le fils de Marie? me questionna t-elle

-oui ont travaillent ensemble

-elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontré le soir du bal de charité

-oui vaguement on a un peu parlé et puis on c'est revues au travail

-il est gentil tu trouve pas

-maman cela fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connait je peut pas trop en juger

-oui t'a raison mais il est beau garçon ça ta dus le remarqué ,dit-elle en rigolant

-bref,dis-je en voulant changer de sujet,ta qu'a allé dîner avec Robert.C'était mon beau père que je détestais et j'avais une très bonne raison,c'tait un homme horrible quand j'étais petite il a abusé de moi pendant plusieurs années,ma mère ne s'en est jamais rendu compte car il lui disait qu'il me raconté des contes de fées pour que je dorme mail au lieu de cela il ma violé tous les soirs sans exception de mes 7 ans a mes 14 ans,il m'a volé mon enfance et je lui pardonnerais jamais et si je l'ai dit a personnes c'est bien parce que il a menacé de s'en prendre a ma mère et a mon père alors je me suis tut et n'en ai parlais a jamais personne sauf a Caroline quand on avait grandit vers l'age de 17 ans

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je me maquillais rapidement mais élégamment Stefan devait arrivé d'une minute a l'autre et j'étais un peu stressé pour ce soir je mis une robe noir courte avec des talons hauts de chez Jimmy Choo,des bracelets Zara et mon parfum préféré Miss Dior,je finissais de me préparais quand j'entendis une voiture arrivée alors je descendis en bas et j'entendis la sonnette retentir je m'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir et découvris Stefan élégant en costume noir avec une cravate les cheveux en pétards comme d'habitude j'imagine.A sa main il avait un bouquet de rose rouge comme le sang mes préféré

-bonsoir Mlle Gilbert,dit-il

-en plus il est polis mais c'est génial ça,plaisantais-je

-je t'ai apporté des fleurs,dit-il

-merci,ds-je en souriant puis il me tendit les fleurs que j'allais posé dans un vase avec de l'eau puis je rejoignis Stefan et nous priment la direction du nous arrivâmes une serveuse vint nous chercher et nous emmena a notre table un peu éloigné des fenêtres, je m'installais confortablement et on commanda.

-tu es déjà venu ici?me demanda t-il

-non mais c'est beau!lui répondis-je

-faudrait qu'on parle de l'autre soir,dit-il en motionnant le baiser peut être,les médias pense que nous sommes ensemble

-oui j'ai lus un peu ce qu'il disait sur Internet

-on est juste des amies,dit-il en souriant

-oui rien d'autre,dis-je en lui rendant son sourire au moins la situation était clarifiée

**Quelques mois plus tard**

-et je tenais aussi a vous dire que vous avez tous,jusqu'à présent fait du bon boulot alors félicitation ,dit Kévin en levant son verre ce que nous fîmes tous

Nous étions en septembre et nous avions presque finis le tournage tous c'était très bien passé surtout avec Stefan ,depuis au moins 4 mois nous étions inséparable on était des meilleurs amis,il me fais tous le temps rire et il m'offre plein de cadeau en parlant de cadeau c'est son anniversaire dans quelques jours et avec les autres membres du cast nous lui avions préparé une petite fête surprise pour lui faire plaisir

-tu dors chez moi ce soir,dit Stefan a cote de moi

-euh je sais pas,lui répondis-je

-c'était pas une question mais une affirmation,dit-il en souriant

-on va faire quoi,dis-je en le tirant par la main pour qu'on aille s'asseoir sur le fauteuil

-on va regarder un film,dit-il en me regardant fixement dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin je connaissais très bien cette expression de son visage

-non oublie tout de suite,dis-je en restant sérieuse malgré le fait qu'il me fasse son sourire légendaire il voulait que l'on regarde un film d'horreur

-il ferra pas peur je te promets

-mais tu dis tout ça et a la fin le film il fait peur et je fais des cauchemars

-mais je serais la pour te rassurer s'te plait Elena,me supplia t-il en faisant sa tête de chien battue a laquelle je ne résiste pas

-bon ok

* * *

voila pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus laissez un commentaire


	9. Chapter 9

pdv Elena:

j'étais chez Stefan,dans sa cuisine assise sur une chaise je le regardai cuisiner,il était trop beau je me lasserai jamais de le contempler je continuai de le regarder quand mon téléphone sonna indiquant Caroline

-allô,dis-je au moment ou je décrochai

-salut ma chérie sa va ,dit-elle toute joyeuse

-oui et toi? lui répondis-je

-je suis trop heureuse,dit-elle encore plus contente

-pourquoi donc? la questionnais-je

-Tyler m'a embrassé toute a l'heure!cria t-elle elle a tellement crier fort que même Stefan s'est retourné vu qu'il avait entendu

-oh je suis contente pour toi comment ça c'est fait, lui demandais-je curieuse

-bah on était dans le taxi pour rentrer et j'étais dans ses bras puis quand j'ai levé la tête il m'a embrassé oh je suis trop heureuse,dit-elle complètement surexcitée

-alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? la questionnais-je

-bah oui oh mon dieu je suis trop contente,dit-elle joyeusement je m'imaginais alors le sourire qu'elle devait faire en ce moment,bon je te laisse je vais le rejoindre sous la douche a demain ma chérie pus elle raccrocha. Waouh je suis trop contente pour elle

-alors ils sont enfin ensemble,me demanda Stefan pendant que je m'approchai de lui

-oui,lui répondis-je simplement,qu'est ce que tu fais a mangé?

-des pizza ,me répondit-il,ça sera prêt dans une quinzaines de minutes ,tu peux monter dans ma chambre et chercher le DVD s'te plait

-OK j'y vais,je sortis de la cuisine et prit la direction de sa chambre quand j'y entra je fus surprise de voir que c'était propre pour une fois, sa chambre était magnifique et elle était surtout immense, il y avait un grand lit 3 mètres sur 3 avec des grandes baies vitrées au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand canapé avec deux fauteuils autour une table basse au milieu et une grande télé,sur chaque coté de son lit il y avait une porte une qui donner sur la salle de bain et l'autre sur le dressing je chercha pendant quelques minutes la boite du DVD et je trouva enfin je descendis rejoindre Stefan dans le salon et remarqué qu'il avait posé nos couverts et la nourriture

-tu est prête a flipper Elena, me demanda t-il

-commence pas toi,l'avertis-je (son film avait l'air de faire peur rien qu'a la vue de la boite du DVD),je pourrais très bien m'enfuir et rentrer chez moi,rajoutais-je

-tu pourrais mais tu ne le fera pas,dit-il en me souriant

Je m'assis a cote de lui et il lança le film,au début ce ne faisait pas peur mais plus le film avance plus j'avais peur Stefan dut le remarque puisqu'il s'approcha de moi et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-alors t'a eu peur,me demanda t-il

-oui et je déteste,lui répondis-je

'mais oui c'est ça allez viens on va dormir,dit-il en me portant jusqu'à sa chambre,je me dirigea dans la salle de bain pour me changer et ressortir prête pour me coucher il était assez tard et Stefan et moi étions épuisé il était en caleçon comme a son habitude et je n'arrivais pas a détacher mon regard de corps musclé,il était parfait

-la vue te plait,dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées,je sentit mes joues devenir toute rouge puis il reprit ,faut pas rougir tu sais c'est normal de pas résister a mon charme,il eu a peine finit sa phrase que je lui lançai un oreiller c'est alors qu'il fit pareil il sauta sur le lit pour venir de mon coté et il m'attrapai en me faisant lâchait un cri de surprise et me fit plein de chatouilles

-a ta place je continuerai pas ça au sinon je ne te parle plus jamais, le menaçais-je alors que j'en pouvait déjà plus

-rohhhhhh t'es une rabat-joie , bouda t-il en faisant mine de faire la gueule

Il s'arrêta mais il resta au dessus de moi pendant quelques secondes et il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres aux miennes encore et encore jusqu'a ce qu'elles ne soit que a quelques millimètres les unes des autres j'allais l'embrasser quand mon téléphone sonna je maudit alors la personne qu m'appelait j'attrapa alors mon téléphone et décrocha fortement en colère

-allô,dis-je en colère

-C'est Julie sa va t'a l'air énervé,me demanda t-elle

-non je le suis pas pourquoi tu m'appelle aussi tard

-juste pour vous dire que au mois d'octobre avec les autre acteurs vous allez a Hawaï pour faire la promo du film pendant environ 3 semaines

-c'est vrai

-oui je t'expliquerai tout demain

-ok a demain,je raccrochai et me retourna vers Stefan et lui racontais ce qu'elle m'avait dit

pdv Stefan:

J'était super frustré on allait s'embrasser quand son téléphone sonna,on allait s'embrasser depuis quelques temps on était de plus en plus proches et je ressentais des sentiments amoureux pour elle et ça avait l'air réciproque mais j'avais peur de me tromper et de gâcher notre amitié je demanderais conseil a Caroline

-bonne nuit Elena,dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

-bonne nuit a toi aussi,et elle me rendit mon bisou


	10. Chapter 10

pdv Stefan:

Je remonta dans ma chambre pour aller réveiller Elena,j'avais finis de préparer le petit déjeuner et il fallait qu'elle se lève pour se préparer et aller au travail,je poussa la porte et je m'approchais du lit et m'assis près d'elle

-Elena réveille toi,dis-je calmement pour qu'elle se lève

-hummmm, cela fut sa seule réponse

-si tu te lève pas on va être en retard ,l'avertis-je tout en gardant mon calme

-je veux dormir encore,bouda t-elle

-aller debout ma petite marmotte,me moquais-je gentiment évidement mais elle eut l'air de le prendre un peu mal

-je suis pas ta "MARMOTTE" pousse toi et laisse moi finir ma nuit ou je frappe, me menaça t-elle

-oh non je t'en supplie ne me touche pas , dis-je en imitant sa voix elle se leva et me donna un coup de pied dans le torse ça faisait mal pendant une seconde puis je décida d'en rajoute je tomba par terre en serrant mes bras autour de mon ventre faisant semblant de me tordre de douleur

-oh Stefan sa va je suis désolé je voulais pas te faire mal,dit elle les larmes montant aux yeux ,elle s'accroupis auprès de moi et quand je vis son visage je ne pus m'empêcher de rire alors elle compris que je me moquais d'elle alors elle me donna une petite tape sur le visage

-tu n'es pas drôle, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 10 minutes plus tard dans la cuisine**

-c'est bon t'es prête, demandais-je en la voyant arrivé

-oui ,ça sent bon ,dit-elle en voyant le festin que j'avais préparé

-tu veux mangé quoi?

-hum... ça ,dit elle en pointant le Nutella et les gaufres

-tu tiens vraiment a devenir une grosse vache, dis-je pour la chercher j'aimais bien l'embêter

pdv Elena:

C'était de trop Stefan était un emmerdeur incarné quand il voulait mais il était trop drôle,alors cette fois je le pris a la rigolade donc je pris une cuillère et la rentre dans le pot pour prendre plein de Nutella et je m'approcha de lui et l'étala sur son visage il se décomposa tellement il ne s'y attendais pas

-ahhh tu t'attendais pas a celle la tu crois que je suis une gentille petite fille et bah non,dis-je,il se lava le visage et me regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole

-tu sais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid glacé même,dit-il en croyant que cela m'effrayais

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 17h30 L.A au restaurant avec le cast**

Nous étions au restaurant tous ensembles après cette épuisante journée de boulot,nous discutions et rigolions depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes quand les serveurs nous apportèrent nos commandes ,Caroline et Tyler était là et ils se faisaient des petits bisous ils se lançaient des regards plein d'amour c'était tropmignion je regardai l'assiette de Stefan et je vis qu'il avait des frites (ahhh les frites et moi c'est une histoire d'amour ) alors je lui en piqua une,puis deux,puis trois,puis quatre ... au bout de la dixième il prit la parole

-sa va tu ne te sens pas trop gêné surtout,me demanda t-il me fixant avec ses yeux verts

-non, répondis-je simplement

-tu veux que je te commande une autre assiette de frites, me proposa t-il gentiment mais je refusa

-non je veux que les tiennes c'est les meilleurs, dis-je en souriant

-comme tu veux ,on continua tous a mangé et discuté quand Julie prit la parole pour nous expliqué le voyage a Hawaï dans une grande villa tous ensemble avec les conventions organisée pour les fans et les activités et il y aura Stefan ahhhhhhh je suis trop contente on va partir samedi dans 4 jours ce qui veut dire qu'une journée shopping s'impose ...On en parla avec les garçons et il acceptèrent de venir avec nous

Après avoir bien mangé et rigolé il était temps de rentré car demain une grosse journée nous attends

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Chez Elena a 23h46

-merci de m'avoir ramené chez moi Stef ,dis-je après qu'il m'es accompagné a ma porte

-c'est rien même si j'aurais préféré que tu vienne chez moi je m'ennuie tout seul,dit-il avec sa tete de chien battue a laquelle je ne résisté pas ,et en plus Caro est chez Tyler donc toi t'es toute seul,rajouta-il c'est vrai j'avais pas envie de rester toute seule

-aller Elena s'te plait ,dit-il encore

-bon OK ,finis-je par céder il passa son bras au dessus de mon épaule et nous prime la direction de sa maison

* * *

Et voila ,désolé pour l'attente j'espère que ce chap vous a plus et laisser moi votre avis ;)


	11. Chapter 11

pdv Elena :

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et on entra ,bizarrement Stefan souriait bêtement et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'est peut être parce que j'ai accepté de venir chez lui je partis dans la salle de bain et la je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris de pyjama ,merde,je ne pouvais dormir en sous-vêtement avec lui alors je remis ma robe et ressortis pour le lui dire.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda t-il curieux

-j'ai oublié de prendre un pyjama quand on était chez moi, lui répondis-je

-bah je peux te prêter un tee-shirt si tu veux,dit-il cherchant certainement la solution pour que je reste chez lui cette nuit

-tu crois pas qu-il risque de m'aller un poil trop grand,lui demandais-je

-non,répondit-il en entrent dans son dressing,tiens enfile ça,dit après être ressortis un tee-shirt blanc me le lança et je me rendis dans la salle de bain une seconde fois pour le mettre,il m'aller comme une robe c'était parfait pour dormir le problème est que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de mettre des sous vêtement rose ce matin et il se voyait un peu bon et bah tans pis,on a qu'a faire comme si c'était un maillot de bain.

pdv Stefan:

Après quelques minutes elle ressortis avec mon tee-shirt et pour mon plus grand bonheur je voyais un peu ses sous-vêtements mais je ne la fixai pas trop pour pas qu'elle se pose des questions ,je m'installais sous la couverture et elle me rejoignis après avoir attaché ses cheveux ,elle vint se blottir contre moi et je passais mon bras autour de son épaule.

-je vais chez mes parents pendant 2 jours après qu'on soit rentré d'Hawaï, dis-je pour briser le silence qui renier dans la pièce

-bah c'est bien ça fait longtemps que tu ne les a pas vu ,dit-elle en souriant

-oui et je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec moi en plus t'es jamais allé en Italie,rajoutais-je pour absolument l'emmener avec moi

-je sais pas,si je ne fais pas quelque chose pendant ces deux jours et bah pourquoi pas,répondit-elle simplement ,on continua a regarder la télé pendant une bonne heure quand elle s'endormie. Je ne tarda pas a m'endormir aussi le sourire au visage content qu'elle vienne avec moi chez mes parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain j'étais d'humeur taquine et puis bon je devais me venger de la blague d'Elena ,alors je descendis dans la cuisine et j'ouvris le frigo pour prendre de la chantilly et remonta en haut ,c'était le parfait plan de vengeance ,Elena est sous la douche et quand elle sortira de la salle de bain je la couvrirais de chantilly hah je suis fier de mon plan elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain et je me jeta sur elle pour lui en mettre partout sur le visage les cheveux et quand je vit sa tête j'explosa de rire mas vu sa tête elle cela ne devait pas beaucoup la faire rire,alors elle se mit a courir pour prendre le flacon mais c'était peine perdu je cours plus vite qu'elle.

-ah trop drôle ta vus je me suis vengé et tu ne t'y attendais pas ahahahahahah,dis-je en faisant un rire démoniaque je continua a rigolé jusqu'à ce que j'ai mal au ventre et je m'assis sur le lit pour reprendre mes esprits quand elle se jeta sur moi et m'arracha le flacon pour m'en mettre plein sur mon tee shirt je la poussa et me mit au dessus d'elle.

-non Stefan pousse toi laisse moi partir ,dit-elle alors que je commençais a la chatouillé,elle rigolé de plus en plus en plus fort

-arrête je vais mourir la c'est plus drôle

-supplie moi et j'arrête,dis-je en continuant

-t'es fou jamais de la vie, répondit-elle en essayant de me pousser

-biiiiiiiiiiiip mauvaise réponse,rajoutais-je en plaisantant

-roh Stefan je t'en supplie arrête voila t'es content,dit-elle

-Stefan comment

-mais je sais pas moi,dit-elle en colère

-si tu sais

-Stefan le plus gentille c'est bon

-nan il manque quelque chose

-le plus beau aller lâche moi

pdv Elena

Après avoir pris une deuxième douche je descendis en bas avec mon sac coiffé et maquillé ,je croisais Stefan ,assis sur le canapé,et je le fusillé du regard quand il se leva et vint vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussa il me regarda un peu étonné.

-tu m'en veux encore,demanda t-il en simulant un visage triste

-a ton avis ,dis-je avant de me dirigé vers la porte d'entrée

-tu veux pas déjeuner j'ai fait des crêpes,dit-il en me souriant croyant surement que j'allais le pardonner

-non, répondis-je avant de me retourner vers sa porte,tu ne vient pas? rajoutais-je avant de regarder l'heure nous étions presque en retard pour le shopping avec Caro,Tyler,Lexi,Stefan,Matt et moi avant d'aller a Hawaï.

-si j'arrive,dit-il en prenant son portable et ses clés de voiture.J'avais mis un pantalon noire avec une marinière en débardeur et des bottines a talons noir et Stefan un short blanc avec tee shirt de la même couleur et des espadrilles on arriva au centre commercial on fit la bise a tous le monde et on se dirigea vers le premier magasins,bien sur les garçons marché derrière nous et nous les filles nous étions devant a chercher les plus beaux magasins on entra alors dans une boutique que Caroline et moi adorions,on monta a l'étage quand on passa devant une petite vitrine et on s'arrêta pour regarder les bijoux quand Stefan me proposa de m'acheter un collier d'une valeur astronomique mais je refusa,ce qui eu l'air de l'attrister mais cela déclencha surtout une colère immense chez Lexi et Caroline qui m'entrainère dans les cabines d'essayage.

-mais pourquoi t'as dit non,me demanda Lexi affolé

* * *

Et bien voila pour ce onzième chapitre,je tiens a tous vous remercier de suivre ma fiction et laisser moi votre avis cela m'encourage beaucoup


	12. Chapter 12

pdv Elena :

-tu viens de le vexé et c'est vraiment pas gentille, rajouta Caroline après Lexi

-mais je voit pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ,me défendis-je mais c'est vrais quoi, je lui pas arraché le cœur,rajoutais-je fortement énervé par leur réaction

-mais qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous la depuis ce matin,vous êtes arrivé et vous vous adressé même pas la parole

-rien il m'a fait une blague de mauvais gout c'est tout

-pfffffff ça crève les yeux ,vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre Elena ouvre les yeux ,chuchota Lexi avant que les garçons nous rejoigne

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison,en fait le problème c'est que ma vie est tellement remplie que je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder pour trouver l'homme dont j'ai puis Stefan n'est certainement pas amoureux de moi,il me répète tout le temps que je suis sa meilleure amie et rien d'autre mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêche de penser a lui ,je l'aime je le sais mais petit a petit je baisse les bras parce que d'un je ne suis surement pas la fille qu'il cherche et de deux sa famille est très respecte et il a surement l'obligation d'épousé une femme de sang royal ce que je ne suis.

Je tourner dans les rayons et attraper tout les vêtements qui me plaisait puis je me redirigea vers les cabines d'essayages quand j'entendis Stefan m'appeler je me retourna mais il y avait personnes

-t'es ou Stefan,l'appelais-je

-dans la cabine ,dit il avant de pousser le rideau et de me tirer par le bras pour que je rentre a l'intérieur,il avait sur lui un jean bleu foncé

-il faut que tu m'aide j'arrive pas a défaire la braguette ,dit-il avec son sourire légendaire

-t'aurait pus appeler Tyler;lui lançais-je froidement

-ohh c'est bon tu ma déjà vu en caleçon,rajouta t-il

-mais c'est pas ça le problème c'est juste super embarrassant,dis-je un peu timidement.J'essaya de l'ouvrir mais ça marchait pas alors je me baissa sur mes genoux et continua sans succès jusqu'à ce que Tyler tire le rideau et me trouve a genoux devant Stefan je me releva tout de suite toute rouge.


End file.
